The Simplest of Plans
by You Kiss My Ass I'll Bite Yours
Summary: Don't have to know DeGrassi to read! After the Ministry finally admits that Voldemort’s back, Dumbledore decides to send Hogwarts students that are on Voldemorts hitlist to a Muggle school in Canada… What could possibly go wrong?


**Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue **

**Summery- Only read if you watch the show DeGrassi! After the Ministry finally admits that Voldemort's back, Dumbledore decides to send Hogwarts students that are on Voldemorts hit-list to a Muggle school in Canada… What could possibly go wrong?**

**A/N okay, don't kill me for putting this up and not updating my other fics… I just felt like rewriting a fic I wrote LONG ago. Takes place when they're all sixteen. And I know that Harry Potter has a different time line, so don't flame me on that. And remember, this isn't the Harry we all know and tolerate.**

**One more thing… I'm home schooled, and have been since first grade, so I have next to no clue how schools are run. **

計画の中で最もシンプルなもの

"Who are they?" JT asked no one in particular while watching a group of teenagers about their age walk up to the doors of the school with a few of their group trailing behind.

"I think they're the foreign exchange students from England Radich told us about yesterday." Manny said, looking on with slight interest at the smaller group.

"Is it me or do some of them look a little…" Toby trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Snobbish?" JT supplied. Everyone couldn't help but agree. A bushy haired girl, who was leading the smaller group, held her nose slightly up in the air as she flicked some of her hair off her pink-clad shoulder.

A redheaded male had an arrogant smile plastered on his face as he watched the girl's hips sway, while the other boy walking with them was doing the same.

Emma turned to watch the other four of the newcomers.

"Look at them." She told her friends, nodding in the four's direction.

They were an odd bunch, but nothing they weren't use to. A girl with long red and blue hair did something of an imitation of the girl in the other group over dramatically, accidentally hitting the purple haired guy next to her in the face with her hair. The guy picked her up and threw her over his broad shoulder and smacked her butt, much to the ignorance of the other two. One of the two boy's not paying attention had blonde hair with black mixed in while the other had, surprisingly, hot pink hair.

As they passed by their observers, the purple guy turned to them and winked, before running up the steps, the redhead bouncing on his shoulder.

"This is going to be a fun year…" Manny stated, licking her lips before the bell rang.

-:¦:-¸..• ´¨¨))  
((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))  
((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))  
((¸¸.•´ ..•´ -:¦:-

"Hi! I'm Heather Sinclair, head of the welcoming committee, and I just wanted to say welcome to DeGrassi I hope you like it here, I know I sure…" Harry tuned her out here, he had been trying to figure out the combination to his locker and this _Heather Sinclair_ wasn't making his job easier. Why did his friends have to take that very impotent piece of paper from him?

"Hell yeah!" He said when he got his locker open.

"Oh good! No one I've asked has been nearly as excited as you! Here's where we're meeting. Don't be late!" Heather said before walking away.

Harry stared at the paper she gave him in confusion.

"Homecoming Committee? What the Hell mate?" Harry looked up and saw Seamus, in his pink haired glory, reading the piece of paper.

"No clue…" Harry said as he wadded up the paper and tossed it into his locker.

"I got your timetable for you." Seamus handed Harry the schedule.

"Thanks." Harry replied while reading it. "I have Homeroom in a few minutes in room 110."

"What's Homeroom?" Seamus asked with his brows furrowed.

"I thought you said your dad was a Muggle?" Harry said while picking up his messenger bag and closing his locker door.

"He is… We just never talked about the running of high schools, considering Hogwarts and all."

"Look, I got to go. We'll talk later, okay?" Harry said.

"Yeah, see you later, mate." Seamus replied and they both went their separate directions.

計画の中で最もシンプルなもの

**A/N It's only short because it's the prologue, the next chapter will be longer, promise. Now Review!**

**_She who Bites those who Kiss_ **


End file.
